Tohka Yatogami
Tohka Yatogami is a character that will be featured in the fanfic, Date A Live: Inverse Overload, written by Vince. Tohka is a spirit, nicknamed and is one of the main female characters in the Date A Live series. Tohka is the first Spirit that Shido saved and sealed. Personality When Tohka first appeared on Earth, unsealed, she had a cold, emotionless demeanor. She was very wary of humans because she was constantly being attacked by the AST, before Shido finally got the chance to talk to her. However, after her powers were sealed by Shido, she could finally develop and express feelings, as well as experience life on Earth. Due to the fact that Tohka is new to everything (including her emotions), she has a very cheerful and child-like personality that can make her seem naïve, emotional, energetic, and gullible at times. She easily became excited at seeing all the things on Earth that she had never seen before. Origami has used her naïve nature against her on multiple occasions. She usually needs one of her friends (mostly Shido) to point out to her when she's being tricked. Despite her lack of knowledge or experience, Tohka does have a normal sense of embarrassment, as shown by her overreacting when caught in humiliating situations. She did not, however, initially know what a kiss was, nor did she hesitate in performing one the first time with Shido, but later found she hates seeing him kiss other girls. At times, Tohka can be surprisingly insightful, as well as perceptive and understanding in regards to other people's feelings, especially when it concerns Shido and her fellow Spirits. She also initially had difficulty understanding the concept of love, not realizing what her feelings for Shido were until Volume 12. It has been shown several times that Tohka has a fair level of sensibility and common sense towards battle, which arguably is the only thing she has any real memories of. During her battle with Origami in her spirit form, she was able to quickly analyze Origami's new powers and come up with the best way for her to counter them. This could also be the result of her constant battles with the AST until she met Shido. In her Inverse form, Tohka is considerably more hostile than before. While she would normally hold back so as not to kill her opponents (unless seriously angered), she will now utilize an unrestrained force in order to eliminate her foes. She also appears to lose her recent memories, namely, her memories of Shido, and comes to interpret him as a human trying to deceive her. However, even while in her Inverse state, Tohka has shown the capacity for both confusion and fear, both aimed towards Shido for his inexplicable (to her) familiarity with her and for the strange feelings she has towards him, which stands as a very strong remnant of Tohka's usual self; to the point where a direct kiss from Shido was enough to calm her down and bring Tohka out of her Inverse form by reminding her of everything he had done for her. Appearance Tohka is a girl with very long, dark-purple hair usually tied back with a ribbon of sorts, and matching dark purple eyes with white irises. Shido describes her as an "impossibly beautiful girl.” Tohka's height is stated to be 155cm, and her three sizes are B84/W58/H83. Upon her arrival on Earth, Tohka wore an Astral Dress with a black, cream, and pink color scheme and a set of purple-and-cream plated armor which adorned her shoulders and waist. The Dress is open at the back and made up into a black corset (which exposes some of her cleavage) and a two-layered, knee-length skirt which has a pink-to-white gradient. Her hair is tied back using a butterfly-shaped hair accessory. She also wears a pair of gauntlets which have petal-like cuffs, both sharing the same color scheme as her attire, as well as a pair of armored boots. Upon her admission to Raizen High School, Tohka adopts the female uniform of the said school. This consists of a black, long-sleeved top (winter), or a white, short-sleeved top (summer), together with a blue skirt, and a pair of long, black stockings that reach up to half of her thigh. In her Inverse Form, Tohka's hair turns dark purple-to-white gradient. Her eyes have also reversed its color scheme, turning soft pink with white irises. She wore a dark violet dress attached with black laces and a set of grayish magenta-and-dark pink plated armor which adorned her shoulders and waist. The dress is open at the back and the front, in which exposed most of her skin and a two-layered, knee-length skirt. She also wears a dark violet butterfly-shaped hair accessory with pointy edges while Inversed. In Date A Live 'Background:' be Added... 'Tohka Dead End:' be Added... 'Yoshino Puppet:' be Added... 'Kurumi Killer:' be Added... 'Itsuka Sister:' be Added... 'Yamai Tempest:' be Added... 'Miku Lily:' be Added... 'Miku Truth:' be Added... 'Natsumi Search:' be Added... 'Natsumi Change:' be Added... 'Tobiichi Angel:' be Added... 'Tobiichi Devil:' be Added... 'Itsuka Disaster:' be Added... 'Nia Creation:' be Added... 'Mukuro Planet:' be Added... Relationships --- Tohka's Relationships '' Abilities/Skills 'Spirit Form: '''Angel: '''Sandalphon DateALive-LightNovel--Volume1---Illustration14.png|Tohka unleashing (Light Novel) Tohka_unleashes_her_angel.jpg|Tohka unleashing (Anime) Tohka attack Realizer Origami.png|Tohka attacking Origami's Protect with Origami attack on Tohka.gif '''Weapon: Broadsword Final Sword: '''Halvanhelev '''Astral Dress: Adonai Melek ohka is a highly offensive combatant who uses a sword as her primary weapon. Aside from this, Tohka also has a lot of "mana" within her Spirit body, which increases both her offensive and defensive abilities. She can put up a powerful barrier around herself, utilize energy blasts with her hands or fingertips, as well as create shockwaves with a mere arm swipe. Her primary armament is , which takes on the appearance of a gilded throne that doubles as the scabbard of her broadsword. Tohka's fighting style mostly consists of strong, swift physical attacks with “mana” encasement on her sword and body, or a high energy slash with her sword. The throne itself seems to be a kind of support machine. Depending on how Tohka uses it, the throne can be changed into a transport vessel by laying it horizontally. By cutting the throne in half, she unlocks the final form of her weapon; , a massive single-edged zanbato-like sword that drastically increasing her Angel's destructive power. Later in the series, after Tohka's power was sealed by Shido, she can still retrieve a bit of her original power. At first, this happened when her mental condition became unstable, however, Tohka eventually learns to take back abut a fraction of her original power in the form of a limited release Astral Dress. During Volume 10, Tohka was able to take back the entirety of her powers, though she hasn't done this anymore since then, implying that she still can't take back all her powers at will. Even when without her spirit mana, Tohka has displayed three abilities that can be considered supernatural. The first is her incredible strength and speed, which, even when not enhanced by spirit mana, has shown to be far above that of an average human, breaking the Raizen High School girls' record during a physical examination while she was in fact trying her best to hold back. The second is the ability to instinctively sense if she's in danger, which was shown when she was able to sense that she was being watched by DEM, but wasn't able to sense anything when Ratatoskr, who had no intention of harming her, was watching her. Also, during her first battle with Ellen, she could instinctively sense that she was not an opponent that she could afford to hold back against. Finally, the third ability is an enhanced sense of smell, which she can use to easily locate and identify someone. 'Inverse Form:' Demon King: Nahemah Inverse Tohka's Demon King - Paverschlev.png|Inverse Tohka unleashing DateALive-LightNovel--Volume7---Illustration16-17.jpg|Inverse Tohka unleashing 's power (Light Novel) Inverse Tohka attacks.gif|Inverse Tohka unleashing 's power against Shido Dark Tohka attack ext.gif|The destructive power of Weapon: Single-edged Sword Final Sword: Paverschlev Astral Dress: Unnamed After prolonged exposure to negative emotions when Shido was about to be killed, Tohka transforms into her other form, which, according to Westcott, is her true form in the bordering dimension where she comes from. She obtains Nahemah, a darker version of Sandalphon, and her Astral Dress becomes much darker and more revealing. Tohka's overall abilities in this state are the same as in her Spirit form, just darker in color and nature. In fact, according to Ratatoskr's Daily Observations, Tohka's offensive abilities in this form are actually even greater than in her spirit form, at the cost of having her defensive powers lower in respond. However, despite this, Tohka was able to survive a point-blank range attack used by Ellen and come out undamaged. Her Demon King, Nahemah, is described to be the opposite of her Angel, Sandalphon, which is a gilded throne that stores a broadsword, instead being a one edged sword that remains separate from a dark grey collared throne. However, like with Sandalphon, Tohka can destroy Nahemah's throne and add the shattered pieces to her sword to summon Paverschlev, a darker version of Halvanhelev. A single, full powered swing of Paverschlev has proven to be strong enough to completely destroy a large part of Tengu City and the mountains behind it, as well as a large army of Kurumi clones and in the process. While in this form, Tohka has no memories of her normal self, and has shown no hesitation to kill anyone. Also, after returning to normal, Tohka has shown to have no memories of what happened when she was in this form. Tohka nearly entered this state again in Volume 10, when she was having a mental crisis because she lacked the power due to being sealed to protect the other sealed Spirits against Origami's attacks. Fortunately, Tohka did not transform, as she instinctively realized beforehand that she was about to succumb to the dark power inside her again, knowing full well that relying on this power would not help her save anyone. Gallery 'Light Novel:' DateALive-LightNovel--Volume0---Illustration3.jpg|Tohka fighting Origami during Volume 0 DateALive-LightNovel--Volume1Illustration(1).png|Tohka's first encounter with Shido DateALive-LightNovel--Volume1---Illustration8.png|Tohka and Origami's battle during Volume 1 DateALive-LightNovel--Volume1(1).png|Tohka calling out to Shido DateALive-LightNovel--Volume1Illustration(2).png|Tohka being accepted by Shido toward the world, moments before he is accidentally shot by Origami DateALive-LightNovel--Volume2(1).png|Tohka and Origami fighting over Shido for their cookies DateALive-LightNovel--Volume2Illustration(1).png|Tohka finding Shido and the little girl DateALive-LightNovel--Volume2---Illustration12.png|Tohka confronting Yoshino DateALive-LightNovel--EncoreVolume1(1).jpg|Tohka fighting with Origami over Shido (again) DateALive-LightNovel--EncoreVolume1(2).jpg DateALive-LightNovel--Volume5llustration(1).png|Tohka and Shido using to stop the Yamai Sisters from fighting DateALive-LightNovel--Volume6Illustration(2).jpg|Tohka with Shido (as Shiori), Kaguya and Yuzuru performing DateALive-LightNovel--Volume10---Illustration3.jpg|Tohka being faced by Origami DateALive-LightNovel--Volume12(2).jpg|Tohka hugging Shido, after realizing her feelings for him 'Anime:' TohkaYatogami(68).gif|Tohka in the opening of Date A Live Date A Live - Tohka vs Origami.gif|Tohka vs Origami Date A Live - Episode 1 - Tohka versus Origami 2.gif|Tohka attacking Origami Tohka VS Origami.gif|Tohka fighting Origami TohkaYatogami(67).gif Tohka and Origami rivalry.gif TohkaYatogami(65).gif|Tohka fueled with anger TohkaAndKurumi(4).jpeg|Tohka confronting Kurumi Date A Live - Tohka vs Kurumi.gif|Tohka vs Kurumi Tohka Stress Relief.gif|Tohka relieving her stress in an arcade DL_ep11-02.png Tohka phone crash.gif|Tohka unintentionally crashing her phone with Shido Tohka Cellphone.png|Tohka with her new cellphone Shido (and Tohka) using Sandalphon.gif|Tohka and Shido using to interrupt the Yamai Sisters' fight Shidotohkayamai--DALII--EP5.jpeg|Tohka and Shido after interrupting the Yamai Sisters' duel TohkaYatogami(69).png 'Manga:' Date A Origami: DAL_Date_A_Origami-chapter005 pg 1.jpg DAL_Date_A_Origami-chapter005 pg 2.jpg DAL_Date_A_Origami-chapter005 pg 3.jpg DAL_Date_A_Origami-chapter005 pg 4.jpg DAL_Date_A_Origami-chapter005 pg 5.jpg DAL_Date_A_Origami-chapter005 pg 6.jpg DAL_Date_A_Origami-chapter005 pg 7.jpg DAL_Date_A_Origami-chapter005 pg 8.jpg 'Video Games:' DateALive-RinneUtopia(1).jpg DateALive-RinneUtopia(4).jpg DateALive-ArusuInstall(4).jpg DateALive-ArusuInstall(5).jpg DateALive-RioReincarnation(1).jpg|Tohka with Rinne, Maria, Origami and Kurumi 'Others:' Trivia *According to the afterwards of Volume 7, the reason for Tohka's Inverse form having a more revealing design stems from the idea that an evil character is more prone to seducing the hero of a story, while if she was trying to be nice and hide her identity she'd behave more modestly to mask her true nature. *Tohka once made Shido promise to never kiss any other girl besides her, unaware it's the only way he can save other Spirits. **Tohka also occasionally walks in on Shido as he's sealing a Spirit's powers with a kiss, to his dismay. Becoming a running gag in the series. *In the anime, Tohka's most valuable item is a bread-like pillow which she won at a game center with Shido; this one is destroyed due to Origami's bullet. But in the later episodes, she has this same kind of pillow inside her room. *In the Date A Origami manga, Tohka has a robot version of herself that is even less intelligent than the real Tohka is. *Her angel's name, Sandalphon can be translated variously as "Lord of Extent of Height", "Co-brother" and "The Sound of Sandals." *Tohka's Astral Dress's name is Adonai Melech which means "(The Jewish) God is a King" in Hebrew. *Tohka's name reflects the naming pattern amongst the Spirit characters. Her name is written as 十香, with the character for "Ten" composing her name (「十」香). The "Ten" in her name refers to the Tenth Sephira in the Tree of Life of Kabbalah, pertaining to the "Kingdom." The concept of "Kingdom" is evident in her attire, which is a mix between the dress of a princess and the armor of a knight, and her weapon, which comes in the form of a throne. **Her Demon King Nahemah is the tenth in the Qliphoth which also corresponds to her number. **Tohka's name was given by Shido, based on the day of their first encounter, April 10. **Also, the kanji of Tohka's surname "Yatogami (夜刀神)" can translated as "Night Sword of God". Category:Date A Live Category:Anime Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters